User profiles can be used to help derive meaningful insights, and to target a particular customer segment. Various events affecting a user's life may be useful for developing a profile of the user. For example, a life event such as a user's profession is one very important part of his or her user profile, and may be relevant and important information when analyzing a user base. Even more, a business may be able to better serve its customers by knowing the professions of the users that include its customer base. In addition, once a life event is identified as affecting a user, other information about the user may be deduced. For example, once a user's profession is known, additional significant information about the user may be deduced, such as whether or not the user is self-employed, which may be useful for interacting the user. Short of asking directly what a person's profession is, that information is usually not readily attained.